The Walking Dead
by DarkIsLove
Summary: This is a rewriten version of the comic book, may contain spiolers for people who have not read the comic book.
1. Chapter 1

**Days Gone By**

"We're safe now everyone, the worst is behind us now." The soldier told the survivors, Miles didn't believe his words. Miles lost everything, his brother, his aunt, his uncle, everything was gone, he knew there was no place safe, not anymore. Miles wore a black suit, and was also a mute, he guessed that he only had a few more days tell this would cost him his life. "Oh fuck! Everyone get the fuck out run for the fort!" the ten people not including the soldiers piled out, the soldiers opend fire on the creaters. In panic, everyone ran in a random direction, most ran into the nearby forist, Miles fallowed these people, only to hear their bloody screams, Miles started to a difrent direction, he could see the fort the soldier mentioned.

Miles felt a pair of hands grab him, he closed his eyes and waited, but he was pushed to the ground and looked up, it was the soldier, he had many bite marks.

"Shit! Shit shit! It got me it fuckin got me! I'm not turning! No fuckin way!" The soldier pulled a knive out of a pockit and jammed it into his throut, the soldier fell. Miles checked his body, he found his side arm and a spare ammo clip.

Miles felt somthing hit his noes, it started to rain, it was cold, dark, and now it was raining. Miles started to run to the fort. about a football feild away, he came across another soldier and his men, the leader turned his head and looked at him. "Supose your trying to get into the fort hu? Shit man, your lucky you ran into us, the fort is just a rotten meat factory now." One of the grunts walked up to the leader "What the fuck do we do now? Atlanta is over run, the evac thinks we're dead, we held this fucking town for 3 god damn days, what are we supose to do?" The leader stode there like a statue the finaly spoke "Orders were to retake the city, we tried for a month, now its time to get the hell outa here, everyone in the Hummer"

Everyone started to go to the hummer, there was ony five including Miles. "Hey you, suit!" The leader spoke to miles, "Take this, its much more effective than that pea shooter your using." the soldier gave him a mp5. "Now i just hope you know how to use it."

The ride was short, an hour tell it broke down, Miles woke up from sleep due to hearing the soldiers fight.

"Its snowing, its dawn, and its fucking cold, great."

"I'm just tired."

The leader started firing his gun "Fuck!"

The others turned to the area he was shooting at and joined in. Miles got out of the hummer and joined.

"Better then cold at least." One of the soldiers uttered.

"Jesus..." a hispanic soldier said, "You ever seen so many of these fucks?"

"Carl behind you! No!" The wanning was to late and one soldier fell, "You bastards!" he felt teath dig into his leg then shot the rotting goul. "No..." he grabed a gernade from his belt the polled the pin. "5...4...3...2..." he disipeard in a light.

The leader shouted orders to Miles and the other soldier. "theres only twenty left lads keep kicking ass!"

Miles heard a ripping sound, him and the other turned there heads around saw the leader's neck bleeding, the wound wouldn't stop, the Leader shot the monster that bit him, he went down after, the other soldier aimed his gun at him then fired. "Get your ass ouat here, now damnit, take a flare with you!" the soldier started firing agien at the hord's members.

Miles ran tell the gunshots faded, he looked at his watch, it was now ten AM, he stopped, then fell to his neas and let the tears flow out of his eyes, he was alone.

Miles used the flare, it burned his hand so he dropped it and crawled a little bit away fron it, he closed his eyes, then he fell asleep.

**Half an hour later...**

Miles opened his eyes but everything was blurry, but he could see a image of a man.

"Jesus mister thought you were dead, or in a coma, can you tell me who you are?"

Miles shook his head then looked for a pen and some paper, he found a pen but that was it, he wrote his name on his palm.

"Miles?" He said, "My name is Rick, Rick Grimes."


	2. Chapter 2

Miles Behind Us

"Your lucky, Miles, if the snow didn't let up, we probly would have missed you, man." Rick told him. "I'm guessing your a mute sence you had to use a pen and paper, you don't have to use those though, before this shit happened i took a class on sign languege."

Miles felt a sudden bump, "Where am I?" he signed.

"your in our friend's R.V, his names Dale, you'll meet him later, now i think you should rest."

"No." He signed then he got up and out of the bed he asumed Rick placed him in. "I have nightmares when i sleep." he paused for a moment then singed, "27 and i'm scared to go to sleep."

"Fine, come on then." Rick led him out of the room and into a packed room. "ok here we go, The pair with the twins are Allen and Donna, twins names are Ben and Billy, Dale is the one driving, the girl sitting behind him is Andrea." He then leand in and wispered,"She just lost her sister." His voice then went back to normal, "The asian fella sitting on the couch is Glen, sitting next to him would be Carol and her little girl, Sophia." He paused for a secound, "And way in the back is my wife Lori, and you can't realy see him, but you can just see my son's hat behind the couch, and that rounds it all up."

**That Night...**

"Now this is going to be a pain in the ass..." Dale said stepping out of the R.V.

"I think your right, Dale, check the back seat and stear, Glen, Allen, you guys help push." Rick said.

As they pushed Rick turned his head the sound of crunching snow and saw Miles walking to the car.

"Miles we got this, you should go back inside the R.V."

"If i can't pull some weight then all i am to the group is deadweight." he signed.

Rick smiled at him then replyed "go get a gun and keep watch then."

After a while they finaly got the car far enough of the road to let them drive on.

Allen exhailed. "I don't think i could have lasted much longer."

Miles quickly patted Dales arm and pointed his gun at three aprouching roamers.

"Uh...Rick?"

Rick drawn his gun and started shouting orders. "Look around! See how many there are! We don't want to get surrounded!

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold your fire!" One of the roamers called out waving one of his arms.

"Oh, jeez man!" Rick lowered his gun, then Miles did so aswell. " Oh God- we could have killed you!"

"I'm sorry to sneak up on you...especially in the dark like that. We were walking across the fieldehrn my daughter, Julie saw your headlights." The three people got closer to Rick and the others, then their leader spoke agian. "We don't see a lot of people, live ones at least...not anymore."

Rick then spoke, "I Hear you...I was starting to think we were it." He then held out his hand "I'm Rick"

The man took his hand. "Tyreese." Tyreese was a tall, bult, black man...Miles reconized him, but he couldn't remember. "And this here is Julie and Chris...Do you guys have any food?"

After feading them Rick invited them to stay in the R.V, however Tyreese replyed "The kids arn't comfortable around strangers.".

After Rick and Tyreese said goodnight to each other, Rick turned to go to the R.V but before he entered Lori stood infront of him. "I can't believe you just invited a complete stranger to sleep in the same room as us!"

"He has kids with him, Lori."

"So do we ,Rick. You can't be so trusting."

**I'm so sorry that after so long, this is all i came up with. the next chapter is going to be muuuch longer than this. again i'm sorry for this lack of a chapter**


	3. Important info about this fic

About "The Walking Dead" fan fic…

So as most of you can tell, I've given up on this project of mine, in face I plan on taking this down by then end of the month (unless I forget). Before I go through with that I think its fare to say why I'm giving up on this.

First thing is because I don't want to butcher such a great story, I mean at the place the story is in now its to soon to see that, but I believe down the road this fanfic would kill the great TWD story

Another thing is the characters. I don't own most of the characters of the walking dead, R.K does, and something as emotional as this, I'd rather make my own story with my own characters, not mix his with mine.

I also find myself just to damn lazy to read each page of the comic book and translate it into a book like I planned to, god damn it's a pain in the ass! Especially when friends of mine keep barrowing the volumes I need .

I will say that I will start to write my own story (I guess it'll still be under TWD fan fiction on this site but please look at it as a hole new cannon) Its about a group led by a man named Chuck Wilson in the city of Atlanta, along with him is a history teacher named David, a mechanic named Everett, a young man named Leo, a Father named George, and his child. (more to be added, want your character involved? Send me a PM)

Now last thing I'll tell you is some ideas I had for this project.

VOL2- When Rick would return to the R.V for Tyreese's gun, Rick would meet a young women looting their R.V. She would tell Rick she didn't know anyone owned the R.V because of the sign outside the estates, causing Rick to run back inside to get his friends out, but not before Donna died, being replaced by the new girl. (Lets just call her Val)

Later, when Carl gets shot, it was to follow what happened in the T.V show, only Shane being replaced by someone else of Hershel's group, aswell as being joined by either Val, or Arnold. When this guy (lets call him Will) shoots Otis, either Val or Arnold (who Otis and will believed was lost to the zombies) would end up saving Otis, and Will would take his place as the human buffet.

VOL3- One more inmate, one guard survivor (This would prolly have been where this started to fall)

VOL4- Miles sees Rick kill Dexter, and when he asks Rick about it, Rick answers by telling him not to worry who shot him by friendly fire (Would explained it more)

Relationship forms between Val and Miles.

VOL5- Rick doesn't loose his hand (but fingers)

VOL6- same

VOL7- new prisoner (Lets call him James) joins the run to the army depot

VOL8- Guard dies in first attack. James leaves for Hershel's farm. Val is cut off from the group going MIA. Miles escapes using a motorcycle.

VOL9- Miles finds the farm before anyone else from the prison group. Val arrives with Abraham's group.

VOL10- return of the soldier from the first chapter(just call him Frank), introduces 3 more soldiers, one dies from a bite he got before meeting the group.

VOL11- At the church, Miles begins to leave it and plans to ditch Rick and the rest. Rick follows him outside and Miles aims his gun at him, Rick talks him down, and a Hunter shoots Miles in the back of the neck, killing him. Him and Dale are burned the same night.

VOL12- same

VOL13- same

VOL14- death of female soldier from VOL10. Frank helps Rick when Carl is shot, but in Rick's mind it was Shane and even thanks him with "Thank you Shane" where Frank says "Who?".

That's as far as my mind got. it's a shame this won't be finished, but I'm happy I'll be moving on and I can take these ideas and put them to my own story. Thanks for reading and I hope you will read my own creation, "Living With The Dead" when I post the first chapter.


End file.
